The present invention relates to a magnetic whiteboard utility holder for the use of storing markers, dry-erase erasers, and other implements related to the application of the utilities of a whiteboard and combinations of ferrous and non-ferrous materials in configurations that embody the function thereof. The function of the device has uses in instances of communication, instruction, demonstration and examination of art, cogitation and conception. This invention helps resolve complications associated with storage and immediate accessibility to function specific utilities and accessories.
Whiteboards have become increasingly more popular, essentially replacing chalkboards. However, there have been issues associated with whiteboards such as storing markers and dry-erase erasers in an accessible place in close proximity to the whiteboard. With larger whiteboards, there is often a ledge attached to the bottom of the whiteboard on which the markers and dry-erase erasers may rest until they are needed. However, these ledges may cause a safety hazard as clothing may snag on their corners. The present invention negates the need for such a ledge.
In the case of smaller whiteboards, which typically do not have a ledge attached to the bottom, the need still persists for an accessible place of storage for dry-erase markers, dry-erase erasers, and other useful implements. This invention helps fulfill that need.
When using a whiteboard, there are often problems of convenience, utility, and with the marker losing its ink largely due to improper storage. This invention aids in convenience such that the magnets allow the utility holder to be placed anywhere there is ferrous material that allows magnetic attraction. The channels and the placement of the planar, proportioned and sized magnets therein are unique to this design and the placement of which allows maximum magnetic attraction by minimizing the attraction distance between the adhering back-facing surface of the invention and the surface of the whiteboard. The structure of the container aids in the ability to use in a multi-use utility fashion. This invention also aids in the preservation of markers by allowing them a proper place of storage in a downward position. The utility holder can hold a plurality of markers, a dry-erase eraser, and implements that may be of similar size and use. The utility holder incorporates the use and functionality of additional implements for use in the spirit of the invention.